A blessing or a curse?
by yukibaby82
Summary: one thing leads to another when yuki and shigure leave to go to the main house...lots of romance and drama and tohru gets pregnant rated M for lemon..and adult situations...read and review


_**yukibaby82**_

_**i do not own fruit baskets or kyou**__** but I do own Sakura**_

_**A blessing or a curse?**_

_**"Kyou kyou wake up" yelled Shigure "what the hell do you want you stupid dog" yelled kyou just woke up at the sound of Shigure yelling. "You were going to make breakfast" at that moment torhu was sing and dancing around the kitchen kyou heart started doing flip flops in his chest and something stirring down there {you know} with breakfast already done "sorry I forgot it was kyou's turn to cook" she blushed wildly looking at kyou "that's okay lovely torhu your better then kyo anyway" said shigure. "HEY" "will you shut the hell up you stupid cat i was trying to sleep" said yuki just **_

_**getting out of bed not even dressed "and good morning miss Honda" "Good morning yuki" kyou will you set the table? "oh miss Honda me and shigure got a call from **_

_**Akito saying we have to go to the main house for a few days will you be okay with kyou alone" she blushed bright red but nodded. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME" kyou yelled and then did not stop "oh no what am I going to do all alone with kyou" torhu thought**_

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

_**"Bye my darling torhu" shigure said in his perverted voice hugging torhu kyou seeing this got mad "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU STUPID MUTT". **_

_**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kyou your so mean "said shigure faking crying "lets go shigure were going to be late" yelled yuki from out side "kyou kun I haft to tell you something private" shigure took kyou in to a corner and gave him a bag with something in it. "What is it" whispered kyou feeling embarrassed and didn't know why "open it its a surprise" kyou opened the bag and took out the box in it kyou seeing this box blushed a red not even seen today "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" screamed kyou at this torhu ran out of the kitchen and asked "oh my gosh what happened"? Kyou quickly put the**_

_**box in the bag "it was nothing" squeaked kyou "SHIGURE" yelled yuki. "Gotta go... don't use them all at once kyou" and with that shigure was gone "kyou what**_

_**did shigure give you" Torhu asked interested "NOTHING" Kyou screamed and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. What was that all about wondered**_

_**torhu he seemed so strange well she decided I'll ask him at dinner.**_

_**Kyou slammed his door and locked it ran over to his bed and took out the box I cant believe he would give me when would I need CONDOMS , that's right CONDOMS **_

_**EXTRA LARGE 40 OF THEM omg omg omg where do I put them? He opened the box and took out six and put them in his pocket no shame in being hopeful. He went down stairs and saw torhu bending over watering plants he felt him self grow hard and attempted to walk away when torhu turned around "oh kyou i was wondering**_

_**would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Torhu asked sounding hopeful "um......................o.....k"he said vary hesitantly worried she might see his erection**_

_**witch now it was popping out like a tent under his pants torhu thankfully not looking down there "yeahhhhhhhhhhh" said torhu sounding vary happy. kyou felt like he was**_

_**going to burst and he got even bigger torhu starting to take notice of this "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OH NO KYOU ARE YOU HURT WHEN DID YOU HIT YOUR SELF" torhu cried reaching over to touch it "DON'T TOUCH IT" kyou said sounding vary much in pain torhu cried harder "I'm sorry" she said softly tears streaming down her face. "Oh torhu don't cry its okay it doesn't hurt" you said in the sweetest voice he had "really" he nodded "then what is it, can I touch it?" she asked looking happy again "well if you really want to touch it I won't stop you" sounding like he was doing it for her. hesitantly she reaches over and touches lightly an first then harder kyou throws his head back and moans vary loudly torhu mistakes this as a sign of pain and jumps away. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor" he cuts her off with a kiss oh..my..god this is good she thinks then he brushes his tongue along her lips demanding entry she opens for him and he greatly takes the advantage and plunges his tongue in her mouth torhu vary shocked that this happening but decides to go along with it she pushes her tongue with his.**_

_**Things are getting really entice now they are on the couch torhu on top making sure there chests don't touch cause kyou would turn into a cat. Kyou pushes his hand up her shirt and starts pinching her nipple torhu moans and shifts slightly now on his fully erect member and keeps shifting on it and kyou is getting really horny "arg stop that unless you plan to............take it all the way you know to the next step" kyou says sharply " um okay" torhu says softly "Don't say it unless you mean it, and torhu do you even know what the next step is and do you know what we are doing?"**_

_**"Um n....no I don't know, but you can teach me" torhu said vary exited "okay, im not doing this you don't even know what it is were about to do" kyou said angrily "b.....but you c..could teach me I'm a really f...fast learner p..p..please" torhu begs trying not to cry kyou seeing her face can't stop "o..ok well do it but you have to keep in mind it might hurt a little ok" kyou said calmly "will i..it h...hurt bad" torhu asked "um i don't know I've never had sex, much less with a virgin" he answered truthfully "but i will be as gentle as I can ok" kyou said "um okay". Kyou took her gently in his arms and carried her to his room.**_

_**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER WHAT HAPPENS {KEEP IN MIND THIS WAS MY FIRST FAN FICTION. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME TRUTHFULLY WHAT U THINK} THANX!!!**_

_**A blessing or a curse**_


End file.
